Tsubasa: Shadows
by Princess Fawna
Summary: KuroFai. After Acid Tokyo Pre Infinity. The Tsubasa group arrives at a world called Ammka, but strange creatures are appearing! Could this have something to do with Sakura's feathers? This is my first fic so please take it easy on me. CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa: Shadows

WARNING Contains spoilers and yaoi!

Don't like don't read!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I am not CLAMP. You made me admit it. One day…

Rating may go up is asked.

Set just after Acid Tokyo pre Infinity

Ok lets get this story started!

--

Fai lowered his head as he walked slowly down the hallway from his room to the kitchen.

The group of travelers had arrived, as usual, in a new world, but now everything was different. The Syaoran they knew was gone and replaced by another, and Fai had realized how close he was getting to his companions. He couldn't let them get any closer, Fai had to push them away.

He _had _to hate all of them.

He _had _to push away his true feelings.

Otherwise…they would get hurt.

Fai would try his best to prevent anyone else from being harmed because of him.

But…he was too weak. Fai couldn't bring himself to hate Sakura, and Kurogane refused to be pushed away.

Now that Fai depended on Kurogane for survival he couldn't exactly get away from the ninja.

If only Fai died in Acid Tokyo, then the magic in Syaoran's…no _Fai's_ eye would die.

Fai found his head drift up to where his eyes used to be, but as usual, he only found the worn, black patch.

Before in any world Fai had always worn blue and white clothes, but after…Fai's eye was _eaten_ by…_Syaoran_…he had always worn black. Even now, in this country called Ammka, Fai wore a black T-shirt with black jeans.

Fai was near the door of the kitchen, but before he opened it he took a deep breath and prepared to meet the rest of the group. It was strange being around a look-alike of someone who ate you eye, and that ninja will probably pester him about drinking.

Fai didn't ask for Kurogane to save him! He didn't _want_ to drink Kurogane's blood to live! Hell, he didn't even want to live! But Kurogane couldn't grant him his simplest wish!

Discarding these thoughts from his mind for the moment Fai opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Sakura was at the stove making eggs. She was alone in the room so everyone else must have been in the dining room.

Hearing the door, Sakura turned around smiling brightly and said, "Good morning Fai-san! H-how are you feeling?"

Fai froze and the fake smile he had plastered onto hi face fell. Fai bent his head letting his blonde hair cover his eye knowing that Sakura referred to his recent vampirism and loss of eye. Soon as his ever-present mask slipped, it was snapped back on and Fai raised his head beaming at Sakura and lied, "I'm fine Sakura-chan. Don't you worry about me."

Sakura's eyes flashed and Fai knew that she knew he was lying, but she nodded, accepting the lie as usual, and turned back to her eggs.

Fai turned away and went back the way he had come, he didn't want to meet the other right now.

As he walked back to his room he heard the voices of Luke, their host, and Mokona.

Luke had been fascinated with Mokona from the start and the wizard was sure that Luke's curiosity in Mokona was the only reason that he let them stay.

Even now Fai could hear Luke asking Mokona questions, "What is that red gem on your forehead? Why are your eyes always closed? How can you see with them like that? How can you talk? Are you _sure _your not a robot? Are you boy or girl?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" chirruped the little white bunny-thing obviously not understanding half of the things that Luke said to it

Luke, who wasn't satisfied with Mokona's answer fired more questions which Mokona answered in the same way.

The voices faded as the vampire moved further down the hallway, headed toward his room.

"Oi Mage!"

Fai mentally cursed when he heard _that ninja_ behind him. The vampire began to walk faster, wanting to get away from his "E."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm and said again, "Oi! Mage!"

Fai mentally cursed again realizing that he would have to face the ninja. "Yes, Kurogane? Asked Fai coldly, flashing his fake smile.

Fai noticed that Kurogane flinched when Fai said his full name. The wizard wondered why Kurogane would care. "You haven't eaten in two days.

Fai narrowed his eye, knowing it was true, and looked into Kurogane's blood-red eyes. Seeing those eyes made Fai feel a flash of blood lust. He hated this! He didn't want the blood but his senses made him feel this lust to drink Kurogane dry, but Fai forced himself to calm down. If he willingly drank it would make Kurogane think that he had won and that Fai had accepted hi fate, which he certainly hadn't. "So?"

"So…drink," said Kurogane using a small, silver knife to cut his wrist.

Fai glared at Kurogane, letting him know that this wasn't his wish, and stepped forward lowering his mouth to the wound licking the blood away. To Fai the blood was like a steak to a starving man; a glass of water to a man in a desert, but it was horrible to him at the same time. Fai didn't want to live off of others! Also, he didn't want to hurt Kurogane because…

**NO!**

NO! Fai couldn't let those thoughts surface! He _had_ to ignore them! Fai pulled away from Kurogane feeling disgusted with himself.

Kurogane looked over at Fai and said, "You didn't take as much as you did other times…"

Fai glared at Kurogane angrily, and Kurogane gave him a this-wasn't-over-look before turning back towards the kitchen to the others.

--

"Mage, the rest of us are getting ready to look for the feather. You coming?" asked Kurogane opening the door to Fai's room.

Fai turned away from the window he was gazing out of and muttered, "Yeah."

"Do you need to eat more?" asked the ninja.

"No. I'm fine," said Fai walking briskly past Kurogane.

Fai heard the ninja following him as the wizard set a swift pace towards the front door of Luke's house.

Quickly Fai and Kurogane arrived at the door where the rest of the group waited. The group moved out the door bidding farewell to Luke, who fired a few more questions at Mokona before wishing them all luck in their search for Sakura's feathers.

"Mokona, do you sense any feathers?" asked Syaoran.

The little white bunny, who sat in Sakura's hands, angled its ears and hummed for a few seconds. Then it said, "Mokona isn't sure, but Mokona feels a tiny presence in that direction." Mokona angled its ears towards the part of the city that Luke said festered more crime.

"Of course," growled Kurogane griping his sword as he lead the way.

The group entered the area made up of dark alleys on a high alert preparing for a battle.

Fai's attention slipped though as he heard a familiar voice inside his head, _"Can Fai hear Chii?"_

Fai closed his eye to respond, _"I'm here Chii."_ Fai listened closely for an answer, but received none. A single tear fell out of the corner of his closed eye. So now Chii was dead too…

Fai was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard a scream.

_Sakura!_

_--_

_So what do you think? This is my first fic so please don't kill me…Reviews make me update faster. See you next time! I think I would like at least 1 review before I post the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like!

Sorry that it has been almost a week. I had to make sure I got safely past the awkward point at the end. It took a lot of thought, but I think I did a pretty cheap job of it. Sorry about that.

--

Fai was thrown out of his thoughts as he heard a scream.

_Sakura!_

His eye snapped open to see a huge monster which seemed to be made out of shadows towering over Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura screamed clutching onto the edge of Syaoran's sleeve in fear as the boy pushed his princess behind him, drawing his sword to fight the beast.

"What the hell? I didn't sense that thing! How'd it get here?!" Kurogane shouted drawing his sword.

"I-it just appeared!" cried Sakura.

Fai let his hand drop to a pouch at his waist and he drew out some darts, ready to throw.

"Hama Ryuojin!" shouted Kurogane bringing his sword down on the beast, but the attack didn't do anything to the shadow monster what-so-ever. "What the hell?!" snarled Kurogane leaping away as the creature slammed its claws in the space he had just occupied a few seconds ago.

Fai let four darts fly and hit the shadow in the side, but they just stuck in the thick hide.

Syaoran tried his luck next, he slashed at the creature, but just like the other attacks, it had no affect. This battle didn't look like it would end well if they didn't find a way to damage the monster soon.

Suddenly Mokona leaped from Sakura's arms, opened it's mouth, and shot an enormous beam of light which hit the beast. The monster screamed and dissolved into the light.

The gem on Mokona's forehead glowed and the image of The Time Space Witch appeared. "Yuko!" cried the white pork bun in surprise.

"Witch, what did you just do?" asked Kurogane glaring at the Witch with his red eyes.

"You should be more friendly than that. I just saved your lives," said Yuko blowing off the smoldering barrel of a gun, which made the beam of light.

"How did you do that?" asked Syaoran.

"I used this," said Yuko holding up the gun, "It's a gun that shoots sunlight in a high concentration.

"Sunlight?" asked Fai raising his eyebrow. When all their attack failed _sunlight_ defeated the beast?

"Yes. That was a monster made out of _shadow_ so naturally if you use light to dispel the shadow, the monster will disappear.

"You mean that we were fighting a shadow?!" growled Kurogane.

"Yes, but what concerns me enough to interfere is that a shadow monster like that shouldn't be in the world of Ammka."

"You think that one of my feathers is doing this?" asked Sakura.

"Making a disturbance big enough to make several new species of monsters with several of each species is too much for just one feather. The thing that is doing this has to have at least two feathers. Possibly more," said Yuko.

"_Several?!_ There's more than one of that shadow thing?!" growled Kurogane.

"At _least _two feathers!? In the same person's possession?!" exclaimed Syaoran in disbelief.

"Good luck!" said Yuko smiling at the group before her image faded and the magical light retreated back into Mokona's forehead gem.

"Damn Witch! She could've at least told us more!" snarled Kurogane angrily.

"We will have to be even more careful now, and we have to find a way to defeat these monsters so we can get the feathers," said Fai putting away his darts, they would be useless against the beasts anyway. "I have a feeling that Yuko won't help out next time."

"I-I don't think that we should continue until we find a way to beat these creatures," Sakura said quietly still clutching onto Syaoran in fear.

"Yea. I hate to admit it, but we are no match for those things," growled Kurogane.

The group nodded in agreement and headed back to Luke's.

--

"Back already; what happened?" asked Luke greeting his guests.

Fai headed back to his room as Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona began to tell him what happened. The vampire's head was swimming with exhaustion . Fai hadn't taken enough blood from Kurogane, but it wasn't like he would actually going to tell Kurogane that. He would rather die than admit that he needed to live off of others.

Fai got about halfway down the hallway before collapsing to the floor. "Mage?!" said an alarmed voice from behind Fai. _How did I not notice him following me?!_

"Dammit Fai! Why didn't you say anything?!" snarled Kurogane rushing over to Fai's side.

Fai's eye widened in disbelief. Did Kurogane just say his name?! No…Fai's ears must have misheard because of lack of blood.

Fai could dimly feel Kurogane carrying him to his room and depositing Fai on the bed. Then Fai felt a wound being brought to his lips and instinct took over. The vampire drank hungrily until the wound was pulled away. Then Fai's mind fell into darkness.

Fai awoke feeling much better than he did the previous night. His room was empty and sunlight filtered though the window so he must have slept for awhile. Fai got up slowly and walked to the door and put a hand on the handle. Fai's mind drifted to Chii and…Ashura. Chii was dead…and Ashura was awake. The realization of all of that hit Fai full force. He crumpled to the ground tears falling down his cheeks. Chii…

Fai wasn't sure what he would do about Ashura. _Was _there anything he could do? Just…keep running…that was all he could do, and all he had done before.

Fai opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. His head was bent, he was still trying to get over his emotions of sadness and fear.

"Mage, why didn't you say anything?"

Fai's single blue eye widened and his head snapped up. He hadn't realized anyone was there.

"Mage, answer my question," said the red eyes ninja who was leaning against the wall looking away.

Fai's eye became half-lidded and he looked away not knowing what to say.

"You could have died! Do you even care?!" snarled Kurogane whipping around, facing Fai.

"I told you to let me die," whispered Fai quietly.

"And I told you that if you want to die, I'll kill you myself! But until then live!" snapped Kurogane glaring at Fai.

Fai bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry **Kuro-**_**mi."**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry it took so long. I haven't been able to get near the computer for a few days. My mom tells me that I need to do things with other people and not spend a lot of time on the computer.**_

_**The next chapter is already started; I have about two pages.**_

_**Last note: I am uploading this really late and I can barely keep my eyes open so I hope that their aren't too many mistakes.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Yea…sorry about the long (I mean _really _long wait)

Well, here is chapter 3! Hope you like it.

--

Fai bowed his head and whispered, "I'm sorry **Kuro-**_**mi."**_

Fai froze, wait…did he just call Kurogane Kuro-mi?! He hadn't meant to do that! Fai couldn't forgive Kurogane, or they would get close again!

Kurogane's eyes widened. _Kuro-mi?!_ Did he really hear that? Yes he did. Fai just called him by a nickname and Kurogane thought that he would never do that again.

Before either of them could say anything else Sakura's voice called, "Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Good morning!" Sakura was running down the hall toward them with Syaoran hot on her heels.

Kurogane turned to her and nodded, while Fai grinned and said, "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-hime, why don't you go check on Mokona is the dining room?" said Syaoran.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran curiously before walking back down the hallway.

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, and when she was a safe distance away, turned back to Fai and Kurogane, who were watching Syaoran curiously. "I don't think that Sakura-hime should come when we look for the feather. She might get hurt."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes and said, "I agree. That place will be no place for the princess, but before we even consider going to find the feather, we will need a way to defeat those monsters."

Maybe we should ask Mokona," said Fai.

"You mean get the gun from the witch?" said Kurogane.

"No I have another idea," said Fai, "Syaoran-kun? Could you distract Sakura while I ask Mokona something?"

"…ok…" said Syaoran feeling strange about going behind his princess' back, but at least this way she would be out of harm. The boy walked over to Sakura and lead her slowly away from Mokona.

Mokona turned towards Fai and Kurogane as the two men approached it. "Hello Fai, and Kuro-pyon!" Kurogane's eyes softened slightly at the nickname realizing that Mokona had probably sensed the tension between the vampire and his "E."

"Mokona, you know how when you contact Yuko that light comes out of your forehead gem?" said Fai getting right down to business.

"Yes…Mokona knows…"

"Well, can you make the light without contacting Yuko-san?"

"Mokona never had any reason to try…Why does Fai need to know that" asked Mokona tilting its head curiously.

"I was thinking that your light could destroy the shadow monsters," said Fai.

Kurogane's eyes widened he hadn't even thought of that! He had just assumed that they would have to pay whatever price the witch demanded for the gun, but Fai had managed to come up with a different way! (1)

"Mokona will try!" chirruped the dimension-hopping bunny. Mokona shifted its ears and went 'boink.' The gem on Mokona's forehead glowed and shot a beam of light at the wall.

"Looks like we have a way to defeat them now," said Fai, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Syaoran came back over to them and said, "I told Sakura to rest a bit so we can get the feather later. I think we should go without her now. Who know what will happen later on with those monsters. Do we have a way?"

"Mokona has a way now!" cried the pork bun happily bouncing up and down, We can use Mokona's gem!"

"Good then," said Syaoran smiling, "I think we should get going now. The faster we get the feather-or feathers in this case- the better."

"Alright then lets go," said Kurogane leading the way.

--

Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona entered the dark part of the city-again-on a high alert. Syaoran held Mokona, who was prepared to shoot light out of its gem.

The group moved on through the seemingly abandoned buildings dealing with any shadows they encountered. Near the center of the dark city stood a large green dome-like building.

"Let me guess," growled Kurogane gripping his sword even though he knew it would be useless against waterier shadow monsters lay in that dome, "The feather waves are coming from there right?"

Mokona responded shivering slightly, "Yea…but something else is in there…" the pork bun shivered again.

Fai narrowed his eye, the way Mokona was reacting could only mean that something really dark and evil was in that dome. He himself could barely suppress a shudder when he felt the dome's darkness.

Syaoran looked a little scared, but then he thought of his princess who was probably waiting anxiously for them. He looked over at Fai and Kurogane and said, "We can't back down now! We can this for Sakura!"

"Right then. Follow me and stay alert," said Kurogane taking a step toward the menacing dome. The group hesitantly opened the double doors leading into the dome and walked in.

The inside of the dome was filled with a green mist that limited the vision of those inside the dome. It also blocked out all light other than what came through the door and a slight glow of the mist itself. In their limited line of sight the travelers could only see spider-like webs stretching around, forming a huge web. The only clear spots were where they were standing just after entering the door.

Fai looked closer at the webs. They didn't seem old, and there were odd little clumps of web spread out around the web. "What is this?"

Neither Mokona, Kurogane, or Syaoran had any answer for that.

It was too bad that the companions didn't notice the large black spiders descending onto them with dripping green fangs bared.

They didn't even have time to scream.

--

Sakura awoke with a start. She had a strong feeling that something was wrong. She almost ran out of her room calling, "Syaoran-kun! Fai-san! Kurogane-san?!" When no one answered the princess' desperate call she screamed, "Moko-chan!!"

--

Poison

Poison had been injected into the companion's bodies, paralyzing them. Even now, Fai could see the large spiders spinning a web around him. Now he knew that the clumps of the web that looked normal at a first glance were really people captured by the spiders as prey! As the spiders continued their work the poison lulled Fai into a deep sleep.

The last thing Fai heard was the hungry click of fangs, but even that memory faded as the sleep finally took him.

--

(1) Yuko sweatdropped when all the fangirls in her shop turned an angry gaze on her. Yuko looked worried and whispered to herself, "They're like a huge monster come to get me…"

"We wanted them to pay the price!" shouted the fangirls in unison, and like the huge monster they were, charged to attack Yuko, torches and pitchforks suddenly appearing in their hands. "BURN THE WITCH!"

Yuko, with only her sun gun to protect her, ran away screaming from the unstoppable force. "FAI YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Watanuki, who was hiding behind a bush cheered the fangirls on as they chased Yuko out of the shop.

--

I just had to make that little scene up. It came to me as I was typing and it was too good to get rid of. Well, at least I think it was good…

Anyway, REVIEW!

I dare you to guess who saves them from the spiders.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, just for a short explanation, the spiders' poison makes the people who are bitten to have nightmares.

This chapter also has spoilers for Fai's past.

Also, the end of this chapter may be a bit choppy since I am trying to get this out before November. You see, in November I will be taking part in National Novel Writing Month. Basically, I won't be able to write at all for that entire month.

So anyway…Happy Halloween!

Tsubasa: Shadows Chapter 4.

---------------------

Fai's eyes closed as the spiders' poison lulled him to sleep.

_Yuui opened his eyes. He was in that dreaded tower on Valeria surrounded by the bodies of thousands of people, their faces frozen in a never-ending scream. Yuui looked up as yet another body fell into the tower. It was a guard ((Yuui could tell by the uniform)). Surprisingly, the sword had not been removed from the body so Yuui rushed forward to take it. He gripped the weapon in his hands, somehow it made him feel safer in the dark abyss full of bodies. Setting the word where he knew he would find it again, Yuui continued to drag bodies to the top of the mound that he was making in an attempt to escape the prison._

_Yuui lay snuggled next to the wall of the tower. The sword was gripped in his hands as he tried to calm himself enough to sleep._

_Every shadow seemed to move, alerting Yuui's tired eyes, keeping him from sleep. Finally, the long-haired boy couldn't stand it anymore. He took the sword and slashed at a shadow that was moving closer to him than any of the others had._

_His blue eyes widened when the swords actually __**hit**__ something. Yuui had only thought that the shadows were a mirage! Blood spattered from the shadow, staining the sword from silver to red. The moon flashed through the clouds, lighting the scene with horrible clarity._

"_Fai?!" exclaimed Yuui, his eyes wide. The sword had made a large gash in his brother's stomach. Fai's hand clutched the wound, blood gushing between his fingers. His other hand reached for Yuui, a look of utter horror on his face._

"_Y-Yuui…I c-came…here to…s-save…you…" whispered Fai, his eyes slowly glazing over as he toppled over._

_Yuui dropped the sword that had once seemed like a gift, but was now a curse. Yuui raced forward to catch his twin brother. He knew it was too late for Fai, but he still put his ear to Fai's blood stained chest, listening for that pounding sound that signified life. Hearing nothing, Yuui screamed to the skies, "NO!"_

-----------------------------

The spiders, who were done with Fai, crawled on spindle-like legs over to Syaoran.

_Syaoran wrapped his green cloak around himself tighter. He was walking back toward the village from the ruins. He had left some tools at home that he needed for the dig. Night had long since fallen and the lights of the great castle glowed like gems._

_Syaoran looked up when, over the next rise, he saw a lone lantern bobbing. He narrowed his eyes and thought, __**BANDITS!**__ Even if the people of Clow were nice, some groups of bandits from neighboring lands came to teak advantage of that kindness._

_AS Syaoran neared the lantern, for he had nowhere else to go, he saw that the lantern -holder was none other than Sakura herself._

_Sakura, seeing him, rushed forward saying happily, "Syaoran-kun!"_

"_Sakura-hime what are you doing out here?! You could get hurt! It's not safe out here!" scolded Syaoran, thinking about all the bad things that could've happened to the princess of Clow._

_Sakura looked down sheepishly and murmured, "I-I just wanted to see you Syaoran-kun…You haven't been able to see me in awhile…you've been so busy…"_

"_Oh…sorry Sakura-hime…Well, we should hurry back to the castle. King Toya will be angry that you're gone and he'll find some way to blame me for it," Syaoran said, taking the lantern from Sakura gently. ((A/N: Aww…Syaoran is such a gentleman! Taking Sakura's burden!))_

_They walked in the sand for awhile, and could see the lights of the city head of them when suddenly a group of ruggedly-dressed men appeared in front of them with crude weapons pointed at the princess and the archeologist. Sakura screamed and Syaoran pushed her behind him._

_The bandits sprang forward and attacked. Syaoran kicked and dodged as fast as he could, but there were too many. He ducked down instantly, avoiding the sword of one of the bandits. He was too late to move Sakura out of the way though, and he heard her scream as the sword buried to the hilt in her chest. Syaoran faltered in his dodges as he stared in utter shock and horror at his beloved's body. Syaoran didn't even notice that more swords slashed into his own skin he only had eyes for Sakura's body._

_Syaoran fell to the sand beside her staring at her scared face whispering, "S-Sakura…"_

_--------------------------_

Mokona watched as both Fai and Syaoran were wrapped up by the spiders. Mokona could sense deep despair emanating from both of them as their eyelids flickered, and their mouths moved forming words.

Somehow, the spiders' poison that paralyzed the rest of the group didn't affect on Mokona so Mokona was the only one out of the four that was awake.

When the spiders moved on to Kurogane, Mokona tried to use its gem-light on the spiders, but to no avail. These shadow-monsters seemed to be a different type than the ones outside.

The tiny black eyes that rested about the spiders fangs glittered in the green light, but they didn't seem to be able to see Mokona as it creeped away slowly. Soon Mokona opened the double doors a crack and slipped out.

Mokona hurried back to the city streets and headed for Luke's house to get help.

---------------------------

_Kurogane's sword, Ginryu, brought down yet another of the monsters that took over his Suwa home. His thoughts were gone, all that mattered was the next beast to kill._

_Then, Amaterasu appeared on her white stallion with her army behind her. Kurogane attacked her instantly and she moved back. She looked as if she would attack again, but then Tomoyo stepped out of her coach and said something to her sister, Kurogane was too far away to hear anything, but he didn't really care anyway._

_Then Tomoyo stepped forward, presenting herself to Kurogane as the new threat, and wrote a magic letter in the air. It glowed pink within her outstretched hands. Kurogane, his insane mind moving by instinct, ran to attack the new threat. Tomoyo desperately tried to finish her spell, but Kurogane was too fast. Amaterasu leaped in the way and slashed her sword at Kurogane. Instantly the red-eyed boy switched opponents, exchanging blows with Amaterasu._

_Finally, Amaterasu brought her sword though Kurogane's hearts. The boy fell and in a last act of defiance, cut off Amaterasu's arm._

_Everything happened just as Tomoyo dreamed it to be._

_-----------------------------_

_The spiders, who had each member of the group tied up, twitching in horrible nightmares, clicked their dripping green fangs and approached their prey._

_A voice shot though the air, "STOP!"_

_---------------------------_

So, that's it! Review please!

Oh yes, and I wanted to know if you want the dreams to be connected so that Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane got to see each other's dreams. I can't really continue unless I get an opinion on that so please tell me your thoughts!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey people, sorry about the slow updates. I was recently hit by a wall of writers block and I couldn't solve it. Luckily, I just solved it today and spent almost the whole school day writing in class. I think I pissed some of my teachers off, but they will have to deal with it. This chapter is shorter than the others, but I really wanted to post what I had for today.

Tsubasa: Shadows Chapter 5.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The spiders, who had each member of the group tied up, twitching in horrible nightmares, clicked their dripping green fangs and approached their prey on spindle-like legs.

A voice shot through the air, "STOP!"

The spiders turned their small beady eyes toward the silhouetted figure standing in the doorway. The figure's eyes burned into the black husks of the spiders.

Suddenly, the spiders screamed and fled back to the opposite end of the dome making scared clicking noises.

The figure stepped into the green light of the dome. It was… (A/N: Bilbo Baggins!)…Sakura.

She had her usually kind green eyes filled with an angry fire. Mokona was perched on her shoulder looking slightly afraid.

_"No one hurts my friends," _Sakura said slowly and deliberately narrowing her green pools. Both her voice and eyes were cold as she glared into the green mist. She closed the doors behind her with an almost inaudible click.

A shocked voice echoed from the top of the dome; among clumps of web, "What?! How did you ward the spiders away?!" from the webs atop the dome a lithe figure leaped down to land on the floor, glaring at Sakura. She was a black-haired woman that was clad in black. The woman narrowed her maroon eyes and snarled, "I am Senestra and I demand to know how you warded my spiders away!" In one of Senestra's hands… she clutched three feathers.

Sakura's feathers.

Mokona's eyes went 'boink' and the little creature exclaimed, "Your feathers!"

Except…they were different. The feathers of memory were corrupted from their usual purest white that turned into green and the pink markings were a sickly orange.

Sakura's green orbs narrowed and she looked coldly at Senestra, "You have something that belongs to me. I want it back."

"These?! You think I would just give these to you?!" snarled Senestra.

"You hurt my friends with my very own memories. If you don't give them back I'll-"

Sakura was cut off when Senestra snarled, "What?! Kill me?! HA! Like a little girl like you could hurt me!" after he last statement Senestra held up the three corrupted memories as if they could defend her.

"Yes I could hurt you," Sakura murmured as she stared intently at the three feathers. The feathers started twitching as if alive and they shimmered a bright pink.

"W-What are you DOING?!" Senestra screamed; her red eyes wide.

The feathers flashed even brighter and they shed their sickly colors to turn the usual white-and-pink.

The feathers' glow faded leaving the now pure feathers in Senestra's hands. The feathers made a small sizzling sound. Senestra screamed in pain and dropped the feathers. There were burn marks shaped like the feathers on her hands. "Wha-How?!" Senestra exclaimed taking a frightened step back.

"You have touched the pure memory of a child. One that is as dark as you will corrupt a child's memory, and once the child in the memory saw the corruption she burned you with her purity.

Senestra's eyes widened when she realized that she couldn't use her power anymore. She turned tail and ran.

Sakura patted a scared, shaking Mokona, and stooped down to absorb all three feathers. Then she lay down, fully asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up quickly-since these memories were all but small ones, and looked around the green mist. She could hear no more scared clicks-the spiders had faded once she absorbed the feathers.

She looked around at the clumps of webs until she found her companions' heads sticking out from yet another group of web clumps.

Slowly she used her hands to separate the webs around her friends-starting with Syaoran. (A/N: Of course!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time she had them all safely down they were all awake.

There was an air of sadness and fear surrounding Syaoran, Fai, and even Kurogane. Sakura was hesitant to ask them about it.

Kurogane finally broke the silence by asking, "How did you…" he paused and his next words seemed strained, "…save us?" he seemed to choke on his own words.

Sakura looked at all of them and said, "Let's get back to Luke's house and I'll explain there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now in Luke's house Sakura took a breath to explain, "Well, first I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed in the house. Then, Mokona came back and told me what happened. In the middle of Mokona's explanation Yuko interrupted us. She told me that the spider shadow monsters were a different type. The first shadows were dispelled by physical light, but the spider types were dispelled by _'Light of the Soul.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I think that I will have a slightly easier time writing the next few chapters (or at least I hope so). I'm not really sure where this story is going next so I might take awhile. I will try my best to be faster with the next update.

See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *Sweatdrops.* You know…whenever I try to put a new chapter on here I always take about an hour to find the right place. I should write myself directions or something…

This has been an absolute joy for me to write so far, and now we've reached a place in the story where I don't actually know what's going to happen next so I'm not sure how long updates will take. After I finish this world I have another story arc in mind that includes Ashura. I…just…have to…get there…

Also, I've decided that the dreams are unconnected (for Syaoran at least).

I know I updated yesterday too, but I didn't have any homework yesterday (which is a rarity) so I wrote like a crazy maniac. I also, may have not had any sleep yesterday, but I'm not specifying.

Tsubasa: Shadows Chapter 6.

---------------------

"The first shadows were dispelled by physical light, but the spider shadows are dispelled by _'Light of the Soul.' _"

Fai broke from his own stupor -induced by his nightmare- and asked, " _'Light of the Soul?' _"

"Yea," Sakura shrugged, "Yuko explained it much better, but basically it's someone who has a kind soul. The soul outshines the evil and scares it away," she blushed slightly when she realized that she was explaining her own soul.

"Kind of like how Mokona's gem flashes and gets rid of the monsters, but its mental not physical!" exclaimed the white pork bun.

Sakura grinned broadly and nodded, "Yea, kind of like that. It also helped that my own feathers made them. Yuko told me that I have minimal control of my own feathers. If I concentrate really hard I can affect them a little bit."

Kurogane's red eyes flicked up from the couch he was sitting on, "You got advice from the Time Space Bitch? Don't you need to pay her?" after he was done speaking, his eyes flickered back down to the floor.

Sakura's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth, "Oh! I almost forgot!" she took a small flask out of a pocket in her dress. The flask was filled with some kind of green-and-orange dust. "Moko-chan, can you call Yuko-san?"

"S-Sure Sakura!" said the pork bun, who was still caught up in the despair emanating from the other three members of their group. Mokona turned and lit up its gem.

The image of Yuko appeared on a nearby conveniently-blank-wall. "Hello there, Sakura-san," said Yuko smiling, "Do you have it?"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded and gave the flask to Mokona, who popped it in its mouth.

Yuko's hand left their range of sight for a second before reappearing with the flask in hand. "Good job, Sakura-san. This is very valuable. Pure corruption."

"Is it enough?" asked Sakura eagerly.

Yuko paused for a second, studying the flask carefully. Then she said, "…Yes. It will suffice," the image of the Time Space Witch faded back into Mokona's gem, leaving a black wall in its wake.

Sakura turned back to the rest of the group. The other three sat there in total silence, looking away. "A-Are you alright? What happened to you out there?"

All three of them looked up. The made eye contact with one another; proving that the same thing had happened to each of them. They remained silent until Syaoran spoke; "W-We had to live our worst nightmares…" he trailed off, his voice dull.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh no…and…and my memories did that to you?! I-It's all…my fault…"

All three of them looked up at the same time and said, "It wasn't your fault…"

"…Princess."

"…Sakura-chan."

"…Sakura-hime."

They all looked shocked for a moment at their timing, but soon Kurogane's eyes flicked back to the floor, Fai's eye to the wall, and Syaoran's to the air above Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked down sadly, still blaming herself.

They stood or sat in silence for awhile, but then they heard a small thunk. In unison, they all turned to find the source of the noise. In the doorway to the living room -stood Luke- a bag of groceries forgotten at his feet.

"Oh no…" muttered Kurogane putting a hand on his forehead.

"He didn't just see-" Fai whispered looked at the blank wall where Yuko had been a few seconds ago.

But, Luke's face answered their questions. His mouth was agape and his eyes were so wide that they almost popped out of his head. Then the impending volcano erupted, "THAT WAS SO COOL!" Luke shouted suddenly; grabbing Mokona and running toward the room in the middle of the long hallway. The group could hear Luke's muffled ecstatically asked questions through the walls.

--------------------------

Syaoran trudged around the house, alone. Sakura had retired to her room, exhausted after whatever she did to stop the spiders, and Fai and Kurogane had disappeared as well.

He was pulled out o his thoughts about his dream and Sakura when a light-hearted voice chirruped, "Syaoran! Does Syaoran want to tell Mokona about Syaoran's dream? Mokona can sense your troubled thoughts."

"Mokona?!" exclaimed Syaoran, "How did you escape Luke's clutches?!"

"Mokona used two of Mokona's 108 skills! Realistic Dummy Making and Super Sneaking!"

Syaoran grinned a small smile, "Ok…I guess I need to tell someone…" Syaoran's smile faded as he explained his dream to Mokona.

--------------------------------

"You need to eat," Fai said softly to Kurogane. They both sat on Fai's bed, thinking in silence.

"So do you," retorted Kurogane, taking his knife out and slicing a wrist.

Fai's eye turned yellow at the scent of blood and he hesitated for a fraction of a second. Then, he leaned forward to take the offered blood.

Kurogane's eyes widened slightly, Fai had actually came forward _willingly _to drink without the usual resistance or glaring. His dream must have really disturbed him.

Hell, everyone's dream had left them in silence. If Kurogane was just a little faster in his own dream…Tomoyo would be dead. Killed by…his own hand…

When Fai was done feeding Kurogane asked, "Are you ok?"

"I don't think any of us are."

"I suppose so…" Kurogane muttered trailing off.

--------------------------

Mokona grinned up at Syaoran once he had finished explaining.

"Why are you smiling? I just told you the worst thing that had ever happened to me!" said Syaoran looking glumly down at Mokona.

"Mokona thinks that Syaoran should tell Sakura how much she means to him!" Mokona stated loudly.

Syaoran's eyes widened and he blushed, "Y-You think so?!"

Mokona bounced up and down, "Of course! Mokona wouldn't lie! Syaoran should go tell Sakura how much Syaoran lo-" Mokona was cut off when Syaoran covered its mouth.

Syaoran blushed even more and he stuttered, "A-Alright I-I will! J-Just don't say it again!"

Mokona freed itself from Syaoran's grip and said triumphantly, "Yay! Syaoran should go tell Sakura NOW!"

Syaoran winced at Mokona's loud tone and ran off in the direction of Sakura's room.

Mokona looked after him, smiling happily.

---------------------------------

Syaoran closed the door to Sakura's room softly. Phew! Finally Mokona was out of his sights.

Sakura was on the bed, sleeping in that super deep way that only she could. He stepped forward and sat gently on the bed, as not to disturb her. While she lay sleeping there Syaoran told her about his dream. He was comforted by the fact that she couldn't hear him, but when he left, a small smile tugged at her lips.

The door was closed softly behind him and Sakura whispered, "Thanks, Syaoran…"

----------------------------------

A/N: So that's it! I would like to explain the ending part with Sakura: You know, when Mokona said that there were 'Memories of the Heart' that Sakura didn't remember mentally but physically? Well, I decided that this was one of those, and the real Sakura is really asleep. Does that make sense?

Also, sorry about the lack of KuroFai in this chapter-I kind of have writer's block on those two. The only solution I have for it right now is that if I make it so that their dreams were connected. I am pretty sure that I will do that next chappie.

Now…REVIEW…please! (I like reviews)!


End file.
